


Dove love

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Childhood friends to strangers to something, Day 8 - Free Day, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fondling, Groping, M/M, Obsession, TKS, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, heavy sexual tension, no smut only tension, size difference kink, tsukasenweekjan2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Tsukasa and Senku knew each other in the past. It’s been years now. And both of them have been thinking of each other far longer than the other realizes. So much has changed, but that’s not a bad thing.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Dove love

Friends. Childhood friends. His first and only friend. Tsukasa thinks about this the day he sees Senku walk back into his life. It was free period and he was looking off of the roof top. No one bothered him up here. He was the lone primate who doesn’t speak and is out a lot due to his tournaments. Friends, he didn’t have much time for them between catching up on school and his job. There’s crimson eyes and a mischievous smirk in his memories. The freshman this year just got out for the free period and as if it were fate, among them was his childhood friend Senku. He can even see him here on the roof top. He hadn’t talked to him for years but it’s definitely him. He’s wearing a lab coat and he laughs to himself. 

“Where did you get that?” 

Ah, and there’s another boy beside him. Taiju Ooki, was it? He remembers him too. But the death of his parents at a young age had him absent in the time he and Senku had spent together. Just the two of them. Mountains of books flood his memory and he smiles. There was no doubt Senku had managed to finish every single one. Every sentence and every story among those scientific books. He was sure he knew it all. Senku was that kind of person. 

Tsukasa watches the pair with a fondness in his heart. He barely registers when his childhood friend is looking back at him. There’s no way they could even talk from up here. He smiles down at him. Does he recognize him? Does he care? He wonders if Senku knew he was growing his hair out to look like a mermaid for his sister. The one who would never wake again. Ah, Senku had never gotten to know his dear sister. 

Senku isn’t looking at him anymore, he’s gone back into the building. Tsukasa sighs and relaxes his shoulders. He would definitely have to catch up with him soon. 

-

Tsukasa wasn’t the type to seek and follow. Or otherwise known as stalk. No, he knew it was only fate that they met again in the halls. Senku is so tiny now, much shorter than him when they were younger. Even his torso had gotten slimmer and grown out of the baby fat of youth. 

“Tsukasa, right? It’s been awhile,” Senku looks happy to see him. He’s not exactly smiling- but doing that little smirk he’s always done. 

“Far too long,” he doesn’t mean it to come out like that, “we should catch up sometime.”

“You asking me on a date senpai?” 

The older was at a loss of words for how happy that made him feel. A date with Senku? He would be overjoyed at such an occasion. The formality of how he was addressing him was so cute too. Just like he had back when they’d first met. Tsukasa laughs at the obvious joke though. 

“Sure,” he plays back, “I’d love to see what you’ve been up to.” Senku is carrying something metal under his arm and it piques his interest. He was going to ask more, but people were starting to stare at them. Despite how many eyes on him he had daily, Tsukasa would rather not have the entire student body watching them. “Not now though, I have to get to the gym.” 

Senku looks actually curious at him but Tsukasa has moved along. Thinking a curse and wishing to drag Senku with him, Tsukasa bites his tongue. There’s no way he could do something so rashly thought out like that. Not to Senku at least. 

\- -

“I saw a couple of your matches online Tsukasa, you got freakin strong.” Senku turns his phone around to reveal a video of Tsukasa getting water after a match. He’s sweating and his hair is clinging to his face and shoulders. It makes the teen in question wonder why he chose to show him specifically this one. 

They’re on the rooftop talking. It’s only a day later, and Tsukasa had managed to ask him for lunch to catch up. 

“That’s one of my older ones, I’m stronger than that now.” He’s playing with him and Senku rolls his eyes. 

“I didn’t know until Taiju almost blew my ear off after he saw us talking in the hall yesterday- I gotta say I’m impressed, didn’t take you as the celebrity type.”

Tsukasa feels his hands twitch. Under the sun Senku’s skin is so beautiful. And it’s adorable he let that strand of hair grow up and out with him. 

“Well I need the money,” for Mirai. He never talked to anyone about her stuck in her coma. Soon he’d be able to do more once school was finished with. Then she would be taken care of for as long as it took for her to wake up. 

Senku thankfully doesn’t press him. No, he’s never been the type to do that. He puts his phone down and leans back against the wall of the roof. 

“So what about you then?” Tsukasa wants to know all about him again. 

“I’ve been researching anything and everything- launched a few rockets that failed- went to Africa..” he thinks more to himself. There was so much he has done it was hard to spill it all out in one go in a coherent way. 

“Did your dad become an astronaut?”

“Surprisingly, yeah he did- it was dumb luck for sure though.” He laughs and gets a soft expression. “He’s in Russia right now, training and preparing.” 

Tsukasa had heard about the Soyuz and his manager had actually talked to him about going as a space tourist a year or two ago. He had declined the offer. It was only a joke more than a suggestion at the time. He’s glad he hadn’t taken it serious. It would’ve cost way too much and taken a lot of money away from his sisters medical needs. 

Senku is starting on about molecule strands and bottle caps. Tsukasa is smart and tries his best to listen. There’s no way he could ever be on Senku’s level of intelligence and understanding of the details, but he got the base idea of turning plastic back into gasoline. He bites his lip. Senku hadn’t changed a bit. He was still his witty, smart, sly self that Tsukasa had loved all those years ago. The word love floats inside his mind as light as a feather- he doesn’t even notice it. 

“Heh you know Tsukasa, you should let me run some tests on your strength sometime.” Tsukasa is glad he catches the comment between his thoughts. 

“Tests? What do you want to test on me Senku?”

_I want to test a lot on you._

Senku perks and looks excited at his interest. “You’re the strongest primate highschooler right? You’ve won MMA fights? I want to see how much you can push it before you max out your strength.” 

Tsukasa tilts his head in wonder at what that could mean. It doesn’t matter how they do it to him anyways. Whatever Senku wanted he’d be perfectly okay with doing. After all, the smaller looks so happy he can at least keep up with him a smidge. 

Images of his hands on Senku’s body runs through his mind and Tsukasa breaths deep. “Yeah lets do it.” 

-

Senku was touching his bare body. He was used to people staring at his abs. It was his job. But Senku touching them was almost too heavenly to bare. He smiles because Senku’s hands are so soft and precise with the little pads he puts on his chest. The machine in front of them would tell them his punching force while the pads would calculate what energy was derived from different parts of his body. 

Tsukasa is sure Senku already knew where his force began and ended from, so it is a wonder why he's doing this.  
But he says nothing about it. Any chance to be with Senku was nice in the end. 

The experiment and testing results don't take long- maybe an hour to get the maximum results Senku wanted. Originally Tsukasa thought he would really be testing his limits, but right now all Senku seemed to be doing was.. observing the statistics of his power. He seemed so intrigued by it. Was it that interesting? He knew he was strong, but did the numbers matter if he kept winning matches? 

"You know Tsukasa, you don't have to keep your shirt off." Senku chuckles and gives him a glance over. So that was his game huh? He had lured him here all for a moment like this? Tsukasa usually doesn't like to assume, but Senku's quirked lips tell him totally otherwise. He laughs under his breath. Senku hadn't changed a bit, had he? 

He flexes his muscles and sees the glint of interest in Senku's eyes. 

"If I didn't know any better Senku," he grins, "I would say you're hitting on me."

"By telling you that you can put on a shirt?" Senku juts out his bottom lip to feign some sort of innocence. 

"Not with your words, with your eyes." Those devil crimson eyes that had pierced his soul since childhood. 

"Oh? And what, pray tell, are my eyes doing to you?" 

"If I weren't already half naked, I'd say they're undressing me."

"Guess I'm caught." Senku says with a smug hum and grins at him more now. "What are you gonna do about it Tsukasa?"

"It's totally unfair if I am the only one shirtless." 

Senku starts to play with the button at the top of his button up. But Tsukasa says no more, only undressing him with his eyes. Tsukasa doesn't have to imagine much under that fabric. Pale skin ready to be seen by him, he's sure. But instead he reaches for his shirt. He slips it on but doesn't tug it over his hips, so it just rests there to expose a bit of skin. 

"Going somewhere senpai?" 

Tsukasa smirks at him for that one. 

"Yeah, but don't worry, if you come to the gym sometime you can see me shirtless all you want- pretty clever of you to cover your perversion this way."

Senku laughs at him, "my perversion huh? Like you hide your so called, perversion... the way you looked at me from the rooftop.. you're obsessed with me aren't you, Tsukasa?"

It takes the fighter for a loop. Obsessed with him? Sure he had a fondness, but was he obsessed with him? If they hadn't of met in the hallway, Tsukasa is sure he would have eventually seeked him out regardless. For many years his mind did always travel back to the young boy with the green tipped hair and rocket ship patterned bag.

“Hmm and you aren’t with me?”

Senku doesn’t reply and lets go of his shirt buttons. “Get out of here Tsukasa, I’m sure an MMA Star has much more to do than hang around after I’ve already gotten all I can from you.”

Tsukasa smirks and picks up his bag, “I wouldn’t say that, if you insist then... I’ll be seeing you, we should hang out sometime again.” 

Senku seems to agree with the lingering stare he gives him. 

•••

Tsukasa knew he would come to the gym. Unfortunately for Senku, he also knew he couldn’t handle being alone with him again. 

Senku had entered the gym with a crunched nose. Of course it doesn’t smell good in a humid sweaty place. But Tsukasa watches him curiously as he looks around at the equipment in the dim lighting. 

He had just turned off the lights and was about to head home. Tsukasa never expected Senku to actually come visit. But now he couldn’t help but bite his lip. Even in this lighting, Tsukasa could see how his shirt is unbuttoned to show his collarbone. He’s done it on purpose. 

Tsukasa himself is still half naked, close to returning his shirt to his chest but luckily not there yet. 

“Tsukasa?” It’s kind of a dumb thing to do, call out to someone in the darkness of a supposedly empty room. But Tsukasa just smiles. Senku’s back is turned to him and he can’t help but gently walk and press against him. A gasp releases from the other and Tsuaksa feels the urge to push him all the way down. 

He lingers though, bare chest to his back. Tsukasa chuckles low at him. 

“Seriously Senku, coming to see me at the gym, how kind of you.”

“Well you said I could see you shirtless here so I was only following your instructions.”

Tsukasa’s hands touch his shoulders and Senku stills. It’s quiet a moment before Senku speaks up again. 

“When did you grow up and get so big?” He asks, trying to look up at Tsukasa through the darkness. “I always knew you were a rough one but I didn’t expect you to become so...”

“Large?”

“Yeah.” Theres that breathy answer of his. It makes Tsukasa bite his lip hard. “And strong.” He adds with a small laugh. 

“Tell you what,” he says and begins to run his hand down Senku’s back. “Why don’t we catch up?” 

His large hand feels up the length of Senku’s body, pressing him to Tsukasa own chest. The smaller seems to enjoy it, melting in his touch. Tsukasa gives a rumbled laugh and smiles as he feels the others nipples have hardened under the fabric.

“C-catch up?”

“Mmmhm.” The confirmation seems to make Senku stand on end. With his other hand, Tsukasa gropes at Senku’s ass. He had never forgotten him. Not even in his fantasies. And now he wonders if his little obsession was too much. Was he crossing a boundary? Surely not. By the way Senku is pressing into him and playing along, it’s like he has wanted it since the beginning. 

“Tsukasa, I want to know what you’ve been up to these last years,” he says it straightforward and almost needy, “I want to catch up too.”

“Let’s go to my place then, you don’t have any other plans right?”

“None that can’t be rescheduled.” Senku replies almost immediately as Tsukasa’s fingers tease at the next closed button of his button up. 

“Good,” Tsukasa is in his ear now, loving the heat coming from the others body. “Let’s catch up then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Size difference good.
> 
> To join the kingdom of shipping:
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/c4AhdTfRBV)


End file.
